The Story of Meredith
by MK-chan
Summary: COMPLETE STORY!!! Okay let's say Goku was older when Vegeta-sei was blown up and he was a low ranking solider. And let's say the sister of a stratigist comes to Vegeta-sei and they fall in love.


Thus the story begins: -Prologue-

Before Gokou (Kakarot) ever met Chi-Chi. 

It was a beautiful day on Planet Vegeta. Kakarot and the rest of the soldiers in his rank had gotten the day off. This happened seldom except a holiday or very important occasion. This was a very important occasion, Lady Tranquility of the Royal Council of Alpantantic, a planet of great knowledge, bring her sister, Meredith, had come to Vegeta to help with battle strategies against Swordsman, who was beginning attacks on Vegeta.

"So, Kakarot," said Vergat, a soldier in Kakarot's rank, "what do you plan to do with your day off? "Want to spar with me?"

"Sorry, Vergat." Said Kakarot, " I am going with Gohan (this is his adopted grandfather, I think, but definitely not his son) to the meeting at the royal palace. Vegeta-sama is going to introduce Lady Tranquility. There will be food there also."

" As always you think with your stomach." Said Vergat. "Well see you, tomorrow" The two men departed. Kakarot went home and got ready for the events happening that evening. Later he and Gohan went to the royal palace. The main hall was open to whoever wished to attend. Vegeta-sama and his son, Prince Vegeta, came out with a woman wearing a long sleeved, floor length dress that was blue. She had frizzy brown hair and brownish-green eyes behind a pair of spectacles. She attracted attention even though she wasn't really that pretty. Vegeta-sama stood up and the hall went silent.

"May I introduce, Lady Tranquility of the Royal Council of Alpantantic and hopefully our secret weapon against Swordsman in the upcoming war!" said Vegeta-sama. Once he was finished everyone cheered, after all had quieted again. Tranquility began to speak.

"Thank you, Vegeta-sama. I am gracious to be chosen to help with Planet Vegeta's battle strategies. Hopefully, you will be able to destory, Swordsman and save the universe from him and become the hero of the universe." Said Tranquility, she had a deep, kind voice that assured all that they would be victorious against Swordsman.

"Now, the tables are set come all we shall dine!" said Vegeta-sama as he led Lady Tranquility into the dining hall. For several hours the guests ate, drank, and were merry. Kakarot began to get extremely hot, so he went outside into the royal palace's public garden. It was a beautiful place lit by the stars and planets of the galaxy. He walked around deeper into the garden, where he heard a beautiful voice singing a song in a strange language. He went towards the voice until he was at the heart of the garden. Beside the giant fountain sat a girl who looked to be just a few years younger than him. He stood there listening to the song. It sounded sad and haunting. The girl looked up and saw him and stopped sing.

"Don't stop", said Kakarot, "it is a pretty song. My name is Kakarot, what is yours?"

"What does it matter?" said the girl. She had a soft, pretty voice. "My name is Meredith."

"Meredith, that's pretty." Said Kakarot, "Where are you from?"

"I came with my sister, Lady Tranquility." Said Meredith. He must be a Saiyjin. 

"So you are her sister?" said Kakarot, "Wow, you two don't look alike much." That was a true statement her eyes were a lovely shade of brown the same color as her hair. Her skin was pale were her sisters was pasty and pink. She was small and frail, while her sister was tall and large-boned. They didn't even look a little alike.

"That is because we have different mothers." She said, " Her mother was Lady Tranquility, mine was the daughter of an artist, her name was Salena, she wasn't high-born like Lady Tranquility, but my father loved her. See on my planet you could have one more wife if you were of the highborn. My father died and so did my mother. I could have stayed there on my home planet with Lady Tranquility or come with my sister. My sister is kind, unlike Lady Tranquility, so I came with her." Why am I telling him this?

"Wow! That's one story!" said Kakarot. "I am just a third rank soldier, under Vegeta-sama. I have lived on this planet all my life and have never been off of it. Even though, can you keep a secret? I dream of visiting other planets."

"Oh, that is a wonderful sounding dream!" said Meredith, "maybe I can come with you. I have only been on two planets my home planet and here. My sister, Lady Tranquility, is prized for her knowledge on my planet, she wouldn't have come if it wasn't for the fact that this is the only planet know for it's strength and the only planet that could possibly defeat the evil Swordsman."

"Well, I am glad she came, thanks to her I got to meet you." Said Kakarot. They were sitting close together, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Kakarot…" said Meredith as she leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met for a moment went.

"MEREDITH! What are you doing!" said a voice belonging to Lady Tranquility, she was followed closely by Vegeta-sama and Prince Vegeta, "Who is this man? Why is he kissing you! Vegeta-sama please explain to me why this soldier is with my sister!"

"Lady Tranquility, I have no idea why they are together, but this man will be punished!" said Vegeta-sama, " What is your name?"

"Kakarot of the third rank, Vegeta-sama" said Kakarot, "I am sorry for causing this problem."

"Stop!" said Meredith, "Don't punish him. I was kissing him not the other way around. Please Vegeta-sama, Prince Vegeta, sister don't punish Kakarot." Her eyes were pleading as she fell to her knees before Vegeta-sama. Vegeta-sama looked down at the girl. She is begging for this man, how odd, he thought.

"You were kissing him?" asked Lady Tranquility, "My sister kissing a man? Oh my" Lady Tranquility fell to the ground. Meredith rushed to her sister's side.

"Weak woman", said Prince Vegeta as he left to go back inside.

It was a half of a hour before Lady Tranquility awoke. Gokou had helped Meredith take her to her room and left, he didn't want to push Vegeta-sama after that evening.

"How could you!" yelled Lady Tranquility after Gokou and the servant had left, "You have put us in a very bad position, sister. Vegeta-sama will now think we are of lose morals! Then we shall be in disgrace when we return to our home planet! I will lose my position on the Royal Council." Lady Tranquility sat down and cried. Meredith walked over and sat beside her.

"No you won't!" she said firmly and left the room. She walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall, when she reached there she found it deserted. Only two servants remained. It is now or never she thought. "Excuse me? Where is Vegeta-sama?"

"He went to bed, Lady." said one.

"Where is his bedroom?" said Meredith.

"WHAT?" shrieked the other servant.

"Where is his bedroom?" said Meredith.

"I don't believe you want to go there, Lady. Go back to bed and see him in the morning." Said one.

"I didn't ask for what you think I want!" she shrieked, "Now, take me to his bedroom!"

"Yes, Lady" said the other servant and led her up two flight of steps and to a giant doorway. "Here it is. My Lady, please don't tell him who brought you here."

"Don't worry, I won't" she said. The servant ran back down the stairs at a startling rate. It is now or never, she thought and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" said the voice of Vegeta-sama through the door.

"It is Lady Meredith, please I must talk with you." She pleaded to the door. A few moments later Vegeta-sama opened the door. Meredith noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and she blushed.

"Well, don't keep me waiting." He snapped at her.

"Vegeta-sama, may I come in?" she said. He pushed the door open and let her in then shut the door. They stared at each other for a few moments before Meredith sunk to the floor.

"Please, my lord, Vegeta-sama, please forgive my sister of my rudeness towards you and your planet this evening." She pleaded. Her eyes held tears in them. "Please don't cause shame to be brought on my sister, she is innocent in this matter."

Vegeta-sama looked at the girl for a moment. Why is she pleading with me? He thought, these girls from Alpantantic are strange. Why is she crying, he thought, weak woman. 

"Get up." He said. Meredith got of the floor. "Why should I forgive you?"

"You don't have to forgive me really. Just forgive my sister, spare her my shame!" said Meredith she fell back down and sobbed. Vegeta-sama pulled her off the floor and in a moment of compassion hugged her close to him and stroked her hair as a father would to a daughter.

"Stop crying, girl." He said after a few minutes, "It won't help your situation much."

"I am trying to stop, but how can I stop when I am so sad?" she said.

"I will never forgive your sister if you don't stop!" he said. A few minutes later Meredith's sobs were hiccups her eyes were red and blotchy; Vegeta-sama was all wet from the salty tears cried a few minutes before. "I will forgive your sister, this time! But if you ever come here and cry all over my clothes again, I will send your sister back in shame to Alpantantic."

"Thank you, Vegeta-sama!!!" said Meredith as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta-sama was shocked that this frail, short girl had done what even his own son hadn't done for years. It was odd he thought I feel like a father should towards this girl. "Go back to bed, girl. I will see you in the morning at the breakfast table."

"Thanks again, Vegeta-sama!" she said and left. Vegeta-sama looked at the door she had just walked out. He went over and shut it. Then he did something he hadn't done in years; he laughed. 

The next morning in the private dining hall of Vegeta-sama sat Vegeta-sama, Prince Vegeta, Lady Tranquility, and Meredith. The table was beautiful and small with only four chairs surrounding it. Outside was a view of the private royal gardens.

"So did you sleep well, Lady Tranquility?" Vegeta-sama asked. Even though anyone could tell that the woman didn't have a good night's sleep. Her eyes were red and her skin was a pale pasty pink color. There was even circle under her eyes.

"As well as one would expect." Said Lady Tranquility. She was trying to enjoy the meal, but all the wonderful food didn't taste right. 

"Lady Tranquility, after the meal shall be go to the Military Secret Meeting Quarters? I want to get started on a plan to destroy the Swordsman." Said Vegeta-sama. Lady Tranquility looked up in surprise. 

"That would be wonderful!" she said. She didn't want to give it away, but she was so happy that the food began to taste better than any food she had had in her life. About a half of an hour later, Vegeta-sama and her left the room to go start a battle plan.

Meanwhile on another planet…

"Well, now, Chako, what reports have the spies brought from Vegeta?" said the Swordsman. He was sitting in a throne chair of a ruler he had recently destroyed. His real name was Orion of Chaos, but he hated that name and only would answer to Swordsman or My Lord

"My Lord," said a short, skinny man with a baldhead who was the owner of the name Chako, "the spies claim that he now has a secret weapon of sorts. Her name is Lady Tranquility, she has traveled from Alpantantic, the planet of knowledge, to Vegeta to help create battle plans for the Seiyans. We haven't received an image of her, yet. It will arrive in two or three hour, though."

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Chako." said Swordsman, "Remember what happened to your cousin? Do you want it to happen to you? If you don't, get me an image of her in less than ten minutes, you will envy your cousins torture!" with that the Swordsman dismissed Chako. Chako ran down the hall and into the Military sector.

"His Lord wants a picture of the Lady Tranquility now!" said Chako.

"We have a slight problem." Said a general, "There are two pictures here and we can't figure out which one is Lady Tranquility. The spies were able to get images of them when they were getting off the ship. We have spent the last half of an hour trying to figure it out. One is Lady Tranquility, the other is her sister we just can't figure on which one is which."

"Well give me both" said Chako and ran out of the room with the pictures back to his master. He bowed and presented them to the Swordsman. "Here are the pictures that you requested, my lord. One is her sister, the other is her." The Swordsman looked at the pictures before saying, "Get out." Chako ran out of the room, shutting the doors behind him. Well, well, well, so this is the Lady Tranquility, she is quite pretty with brown hair and brown eyes. She would be a waste to destroy, maybe I could make her turn to my side. Her brains would be useful to me. Her sister, could be used to our advantage." The Swordsman spent the rest of his evening thinking of a plan. Once he thought of it he sent for his generals and spy leaders and told them his plan. Once done everyone agreed this was the best course of action. "We shall commence operations, now."

Meanwhile on Vegeta, Meredith decided to go shopping. She wasn't allowed to leave without a guard and strangely enough Kakarot was the guard. Vegeta-sama forced Prince Vegeta to go with them. He sulked and grumbled as they walked to the market. They didn't fly because hey we all need a break from flying. They spent most of the time just looking. Meredith and Kakarot would marvel at every little thing, while Prince Vegeta would smirk at them. About three hours later Kakarot's stomach began to growl so did Prince Vegeta's.

"Woman, we are hungry, can't we PLEASE go to the palace now?" said Vegeta.

"I have an idea," said Meredith, "Let's have a picnic."

"WHAT?" shout Prince, "Baka woman, who ever heard of a picnic. What does that even have to do with food? I am hungry and Kakarot stomach is growling louder than mine."

"You never heard of a picnic?" said Meredith, "Wow! Planet Vegeta is far behind."

"We are not" snapped the Prince, "We just don't go around creating words on a whim, because we have some spare time. I am hungry, let's go now and stop talking about a picnic or whatever that was."

"Well, I will have you know that it does involve food." Said Meredith.

"Food? Where?" said Kakarot at the sound of food, "I am starving, here, now where is the food?"

"Shut up, Kakarot!" ordered the Prince.

"Hey! Don't tell him to shut-up!" snapped Meredith.

"THEN YOU SHUT UP, BAKA-WOMAN!!!" shouted Prince Vegeta he was hungry and he was mad not a good mixture for the Seiyan Prince.

"YOU SHUT UP!!!" she shouted back. Kakarot and Prince Vegeta just stared at her. No one had ever said that to the Prince before. "I will show you what a picnic is just stay here!" With that she ran off about a half of an hour later she returned with a big basket. Now this is what a picnic is. Just follow me." They walked for a while down the public path. Ten minutes later she stopped and turned around. "Do either of you know where we are?" Prince Vegeta and Kakarot laughed at her, "Don't laugh at me" she said and stomped on Kakarot's foot then on Vegeta's. They danced around on one foot for a moment while Meredith laughed. A few minutes later the men painfully put their feet on the ground. "Now, where are we?"

"We are on the public path ¾ a mile out of town." Said Vegeta.

"Oh, is there a beach, a lake, or a park or a really pretty place that either of you know of?" she said.

"Yes" said Kakarot.

"Where?" asked Meredith.

"About 10 miles for here." Said Kakarot.

"10 MILES!!!" said Meredith. "Um, Kakarot, isn't that a little TOO FAR?"

"No." said Kakarot, "Come on I'll show you." He picked her up, basket and all, and flew. Vegeta followed and caught up.

"Well, woman" said the Prince, "can your people fly like this?"

"First off, I HAVE A NAME!!! IT IS MEREDITH. Secondly, no we can't fly on my planet, but what does is matter?" Vegeta just smirked at that. About ten minutes later they arrived at a meadow on a mountian with a big tree in the middle of it there was flowers all around and you could we the palace in the distance.

"Kakarot, this is a beautiful place!" said Meredith, "Now can you to keep busy while I get the picnic ready?"

"Come on, Kakarot," said the Prince, "I want to spar." The two men went down the hill and began to fight. Meredith placed a big sheet on the ground and then pulled out plates of food. Once everything was ready she sat down and watched the two men spar for a few minutes. Planet Vegeta is so beautiful, she thought, prettier than Alpantantic. Tears came to her eyes thinking of that place.

-Flashback-

"Girl, what are you doing" the elder Lady Tranquility screeched at a little brown hair and brown eyed girl. "Are you so dumb that you can't serve the food properly without dropping something on the table!" SMACK! She hit the girl across the face. "Tarna, take her to the kitchen and whip her! She takes after her stupid mother so much."

Later that night, in Meredith's room. She was lying on her belly, shirt-less as her half-sister put balms on her back. Once in a while she would feel a droplet fall onto her back and she knew her sister was crying for her.

"Don't cry, Tranquil." Said Meredith, "I am okay."

"Still, Merey, she shouldn't have done this to you." Cried Tranquil, "She is so mean to us. I wish we could run-away."

"I tried that before." Said Merey, "They caught me and I got worse than this."

"Well, I will get real smart," said Tranquil, "we will go to another place and live I will be an advisor and you will be with me and we will live happily ever after."

-End of Flashback-

"Hello, is anyone in there?" said Kakarot waving his hand in front of Meredith's face. She jumped and gasped.

"Oh, sorry." She said and blushed.

"We wanted to know why is all this food here." Stated Prince Vegeta.

"This, Saiyjin, is a picnic." Said Meredith.

"Well, Alpantantjin, let's eat," said the Prince. The two men began to gulp down all the food. Meredith just stared at the two men. 

"How can you eat like that?" said Meredith.

"A lot of practice." Said Kakarot between bites. Meredith quickly grabbed some bread and some fruit. The guys were down before she finished her bread.

"No wonder you are so small. You really need to eat more." Said Kakarot smacking his lips, "That was good, I really like these picnics." Meredith stared at him 'I would hate to see his grocery bill' she thought and finished the rest of her meal. 

"Woman, this was good." Said the Prince Vegeta. "We will picnic again in the future, but you really should eat more."

"Well if you weren't a pig, we wouldn't have this problem." Said Meredith.

"I AM A PRINCE, NOT LIVESTOCK, BAKA WOMAN!" shouted Vegeta.

"Yes, you are. Kakarot, what time is it?" Said Meredith.

"IT'S THREE O'CLOCK! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK AN HOUR AGO!" shouted Vegeta. Meredith began to put all of the plates and the sheet away in the basket. Vegeta grabbed the basked and Kakarot picked up Meredith. "Let's go!" They flew through the air. 'He has hard muscles' thought Meredith, but he's so kawii' Without realizing it her had slid up his next and into his hair 'his hair is soft and coarse at the same time. 'What is she doing?' thought Kakarot as they continued the flight to the palace 'she is really light and small. Why do I feel this urge to keep her safe from harm?' When they arrived at the palace. Vegeta-sama and Lady Tranquility was waiting for them. Vegeta-sama looked like he was about to kill someone and Lady Tranquility had a worried look on her face.

"Where have you been?", shouted Lady Tranquility, "Merey, I have been worried sick about you!" she ran to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"SON!" shouted Vegeta-sama, "You were told to come back with Meredith an hour ago! I was about to send the soldier of all ranks after you!"

"Vegeta-sama," said Meredith, "it wasn't his fault. It was mine, I went shopping and then we went on a picnic."

"A picnic?" smirked Vegeta-sama, "Who ever heard of such a thing?"

"Oh, I forgot, they don't have picnics here! Well, Vegeta-sama, we will have to show you what a picnic is." Said Meredith. "Meet me back here in two hours and wear something comfortable." They all went their separate ways. Two hours later they met back at the spot they had been early, Meredith was carrying another big basket and so was Tranquility. The men all wore orange outfits (Think Gokou's fighting out fit, but with out symbol on the back). Lady Tranquility was wearing a yellow blouse and a long navy blue skirt. Meredith was wearing a long, red, orange, and yellow dress with a belt around the middle and an over-vest. "Are you ready?" said Meredith. "We need to fly to get there. Vegeta-sama with you carry the baskets?

"Yes, woman" said Vegeta-sama and grabbed the baskets. Kakarot picked up Meredith and poor Prince Vegeta was left to carry Lady Tranquility. 

"Let's go!" said Kakarot. He flew through the air followed by Vegeta-sama and the pouting Prince. 'There's that feeling again. What is wrong with me?' he thought 'her skin is really soft and I could look at her eyes all day, and her hair. Don't get me started with the hair it is softer than anything I ever felt.'

Meanwhile in someone else's mind. 'Why does he have to be so wonderful?' thought Meredith 'He is the most perfect man I ever met. He has a nice smile and is always happy. Though he eats way too much!' They continued their flight until they reached the beautiful meadow they had been earlier.

"This is much more nicer, than any place on Alpantantic." Said Lady Tranquility.

"Well, Tranquil , shall we set-up the picnic?" said Meredith. Her sister agreed. They sat all the food out. The men sat down and started to eat. Lady Tranquility just gawked at them, while Meredith pulled out two small sacs with food in them. "I learned my lesson last time. Here you go." The two girls ate from their little sacs. About 15 minutes later, the guys were done eating and laid down on the sheet.

"I do like picnics," said Vegeta-sama, "We will have to do this again."

"Yes, we will, what is that?" said Lady Tranquility who was looking at something in the distance. Everyone turned to look. 

"What is that?" said Lady Tranquility. Everyone looked in that direction. Vegeta-sama smiled and said "It is a special beam cannon. It has the power to travel thousands of light-years and destroy ships. Would you like to see it, Lady Tranquility?"

"Yes." Said Lady Tranquility.

"What about you, Meredith?" asked Vegeta-sama.

"I have to clean-up. You go on without me." She said

"Very well. Son, carry Lady Tranquility!" Vegeta-sama said, "Kakarot stay here with Meredith." He took off followed by a mad Prince.

"Will you help me fold the sheet?" said Meredith, "Can you keep a secret? I took it from Vegeta-sama's bed."

"WHAT?" shout Kakarot, "He is going to beat you!"

"No he won't. Now help me fold it!" said Meredith the folded the sheet and put the empty plates back in the baskets. Once they were done all of that, they sat down on the soft grass under the shade of the tree. "Kakarot, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, whatever you want." Said Kakarot.

"I never regretted that kiss we shared in the public garden." Said Meredith, "I have been wanting to kiss you again."

"WHAT!" shouted Kakarot. This wasn't something he expected. He stared at her for a moment. Then suddenly she rolled on top of him and kissed him on the mouth. He gasped in shock, but didn't pull away. Their tongues touched and danced until they had to come up for breath. Both sat there gasping and breathing. Meredith lay back down on the ground. 'That was so wonderful. Oh am I in love with him'.

Kakarot just lay there for a moment. Then suddenly he sat up, turned, and sank his lips back on her lips. Their tongues met again, but this time their hand moved as well. Meredith slipped her hands into his hair and pulled him to her. One of Kakarot's slid to the small of her back the other into her hair. They stayed that way for several moments until a voice spoke.

"Whose there?" said Kakarot holding Meredith tightly. A person came out from behind a tree.

"I am the Swordsman," said the man.

"WHAT!" said Kakarot. 

"Lady Tranquility, I have come here to meet you." The Swordsman said, "My time here is short. Come to my side, you can be my head advisor."

"NO!" said Meredith. "Leave us alone." 

"You really don't have a choice, Lady Tranquility." Said Swordsman.

"Yes, she does" said Vegeta-sama. The trio that had left earlier to go look at the cannon had returned. Prince Vegeta was standing in fighting position, ready to kill the Swordsman. 

"Vegeta-sama, I have be waiting to meet you." Said the Swordsman, "But I fear I must leave. Till we meet again, Lady Tranqulity." He threw a smoke device at them. The five people coughed on the smoke. When it had cleared he was gone.

"Now what do we do?" said Prince Vegeta.

"Follow me." Vegeta-sama said grabbing Meredith he started to fly. Kakarot followed carrying the two baskets and last came Prince Vegeta and Lady Tranquility. They flew to a high-up mountain cave and landed there. Once everyone had landed they began to talk. "Apparently, Lady Tranquility, we are going to have to hurry our plans."

"Yes, Vegeta-sama." said Lady Tranquility, "It would be for the better of the universe."

"Why does he think Meredith is Lady Tranquility?" said Kakarot who was now holding Meredith close to him trying to protect her from evil."

"His spies must have mixed up pictures." Said Lady Tranquility, "That puts Merey in a lot of danger, he will be after her."

"Yes that is true." Said Vegeta-sama, "Meredith, you won't be able to leave the palace and you will always be supervised."

"That's not fair, Vegeta-sama, we need to protect my sister more than me." Said Meredith.

"Listen, brat, he will be after you not your sister." Said Vegeta-sama. He was getting mad 'Why doesn't she worry about her own hide a little more. "Your sister, though will be under protection just like you though. He may try to kidnap her to get you to go to his side. We will had to see."

"Father, what do you plan to do?" said Prince Vegeta.

"Wait until the Swordsman makes his move." 

It had been two weeks since the picnic and Swordsman's visit. Meredith and Lady Tranquility were almost prisoners of the palace. Meredith didn't seem to mind it much since her guard was Kakarot. They would spend time in her room talking and kissing, their favorite pastimes. At night she would be watched by three Saiyinjin women trained in the arts of fighting (in other words they can kick your butt). She never really saw her sister anymore either. Except at a meal. She found out from Kakarot, Lady Tranquility spent most of her time with Vegeta-sama discussing battle plans and such. One day she had enough. She went to the door and opened and started running down the hall.

"MEREDITH!" shout Kakarot as he ran after her. He had to catch her. If he didn't then Vegeta-sama would punish him. He caught up with her near the throne room. He grabbed her and held the struggling girl close to him. She still wouldn't stop so he kissed her. All of her struggles ceased as she leaned into the kiss. A few minutes later Kakarot picked her up and took her back to her room. They were gasping for breath.

"Am I interrupting something?" said a voice.

Well that's the end of my story ^_^* Review please I am having a bad case of writer's block.

Hey scroll down a little bit.

Hey don't forget to review!

Hope you enjoyed my story!

Just kidding! Hehe ^_^*

"Vegeta-sama!" gasped Meredith "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to get you and Kakarot to go on another picnic." Said Vegeta-sama he was smiling inside. 'Fools, do they really think I am so innocent? I knew that day at the meadow even after the Swordsman left they hadn't been just talking. Baka kids! Well I think I should play with them a little longer'. "Kakarot, I put a small measure of trust in you and what do I get? Maybe a little Kakarot in the oven! I should have known I couldn't trust a third rank warrior. Come with me, Meredith and Kakarot, you must be punished for your sins."

"Please, Vegeta-sama," cried Meredith, "don't punish Kakarot. I will do anything, just don't punish him."

"Anything?" said Vegeta-sama.

"Stop, Merey," commanded Kakarot (oh, Kakarot is getting all in charge now), "I will take my punishment. You will not interfere." 

"I will do what I want Kakarot, whether you want me to or not." Said Meredith (Is it just me or can Kakarot/Gokou not control females?) "Vegeta-sama, I love Kakarot and I will NOT have him hurt."

"What?" said Vegeta-sama, "You dare to defy me? King Vegeta of the planet Vegeta?"

"Yes!" said Meredith. She was ticked off now. How dare Vegeta-sama yell at her. 

"Well, well, well, little Meredith," said Vegeta-sama, "What are you going to do if I don't listen to you?"

Meredith thought on this a moment before saying, "I will make you regret it!"

"Oh I am scared." Said Vegeta-sama, "Guard, take Kakarot to the dungeon and lock him up!"

"No, Vegeta-sama." Said Meredith stomping her foot. "You are going to regret this!" She ran to her room.

Vegeta-sama watched for a few moments and laughed. "I wonder what she will do?" Vegeta-sama shrugged it off and walked down to the dungeon to see Kakarot. 

"Kakarot, I am keeping you here until I decide to let you out." Said Vegeta-sama. "Or till Meredith drives me crazy and then you will really be punished, by the worst form of punishment to a soldier."

"What are you going to do?" said Kakarot, 'What is the worst Vegeta-sama could do? Lower his rations, oh no, not that!'

"What and see boy, just wait and see." 

The Story of Meredith Chap. 8 (or Meredith's Revenge)^_^* Warning: Don't try Meredith's tricks at home they could result in serious grounding, butt-kicking, or worse an all out war!

It was dinnertime at the Royal Palace; Vegeta-sama was having a private diner with his son and Lady Tranquility. Meredith wasn't there, she refused to go eat dinner with Vegeta-sama. Dinner was silent but lasted two hours, as was customary on Plant Vegeta. Finally when those two hours were up, Vegeta-sama left the table. 'Those were the longest two hours in the history of Vegeta.' He thought. 'I wonder what sort of treats Meredith left me.' He went to his room cautious at what he might find. He walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob.

Oh should I end it here?

No?

Okay.

He pushed it open. Nothing happened, that's when he saw it string running around the floor he followed the string with his eyes that's were he saw the bucket awaiting for him to knock it over and spill it all over his person. 'She will have to try harder than that if she wants to get me back. Then the door started to open from his private bathroom. He hid until the person started to walk out. He jumped in front of it.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" shrieked the maid-servant. 

"What are you doing here, woman?" snapped Vegeta-sama.

"Forgive me, my lord" said the girl as she bowed to the floor. "Remember, you said you wished for a bath tonight."

"I did?" said Vegeta-sama.

"Yes," she said, "Nanala said you wished for a bath so she sent me up to prepare it for you."

"Oh." Said Vegeta-sama.

"Yes, my lord" said the girl, "By your leave my lord" and she ran out of the room. 'I will admit a bath does sound nice around now. Especially after that sparring secession with my son, I hope they remembered the bubbles' He got undressed and got in the bath, 'Good they did remember the bubbles.' He washed his hair and facewith the concoction that the royal herbalist gave him and relaxed about two hours later he got out and went to bed. The next morning he awoke late. He got dressed in his Royal attire and went downstairs to breakfast. On the way there he noticed that people were looking at him strangely as if they were about to laugh or choke. By the time he had reached the private dining room his clothes began to feel very uncomfortable to he couldn't tell if he was burning or itching. He entered the dining room where his son and Lady Tranquility already were. They looked up at him and stared Prince Vegeta looked like he was about to choke so did Lady Tranquility.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME LIKE I AM A FREAK!" shout Vegeta, he was really mad and very uncomfortable. 

"Someone should get his a mirror." Said Prince Vegeta beginning to laugh out loud at his father. 

"Yes get me a mirror!" shouted Vegeta-sama. A servant ran out of the room and came back with a mirror. Vegeta-sama grabbed it and looked in it.

"MEREDITH!!!" roared Vegeta-sama when he saw his face and hair. His hair was a soft shining pink and his face was blue. He ran from the hall towards Meredith's room. When he reached it he knocked it down. "WOMAN, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!" he shouted. Meredith who had just woken up to the sound of her door being knocked down, looked at Vegeta with fear and tried to hide behind the bed. Vegeta-sama ran towards the bed and were she was. She saw a chance at escape and she ran out of the room, just in her night-gown she didn't know were she was running, but she knew she couldn't stop or else Vegeta-sama would catch her. She knew he was close to her but she didn't stop.

"Got you!" he shouted as he grabbed her hair. Meredith screamed in pain and fell to the ground. He picked her up and carried her through the private dining room and through the great hall from there he took her into the public gardens and didn't stop till he reached the fountain. "That this girl." He dropped her in the fountain that was full of ice cold water. Once it had made contact with her skin she screamed in pain. (A/N: It is sort of like fall on Vegeta and the mornings are really cold.) "Don't whine about it! How do you think I feel? I look like a Heleujin (I created this race)! And what have you done to my clothes!"

"I put a mixture of plants in them that cause clothes to itch." Said Meredith who was now shaking with cold, "Don't worry the dye will wear off in two days or the royal herbalist can create an antidote." She tried to get out of the pool, but she was too numb with cold.

"Well, girl, you put me in a fine mess and now I am going to punish Kakarot." Said Vegeta-sama.

Well that is all for now hope to see you next time!

Vegeta-sama bent down and pulled Meredith out of the water. She was shivering and shaking uncontrollably. He quickly took her inside and took her to her room. He took of her nightgown and put her into bed (Don't you get dirty minded out there. Meredith is very cold and wet. He is just trying to help her). He covered her with blankets and still the shaking didn't stop. 

'Shimatta, This girl is probably going to freeze to death because of my stupidity' he thought. He wrapped her in a blanket and began to rub her arms back, legs, and belly trying to warm her up. It didn't help much, but she did start to warm up.

"Guard!" he shouted. In a few seconds a man appeared in the room. "Get some hot water in my bathroom and hurry!" Once the guard had left and shut the door he went threw Meredith's clothes until he found a thick shift he wrapped her in the blanket and carried her to his room. They hot water was in the tub already so he slowly put her in it. She started to scream. He continued to push her into the hot water. 

'I am glad my walls are soundproof or else I would have the whole castle here. He had her completely submerged in the water and finally her shaking and screams stopped. Meredith was in a deep sleep. 'Thank goodness she stopped screaming my eardrums are about to explode. He took her out and dried her off. He put the shift on her and put her in his bed. Being moved about so much she woke up.

"What am I doing here?" said Meredith she saw Vegeta-sama and began to cry. "I am sorry Vegeta-sama don't punish Kakarot, please!"

"Guard!" shouted Vegeta-sama the same guard came in the room, "Watch Meredith for me." He left the room. He walked down the hall and into the dungeon and to the cell Kakarot was being kept. He opened the door and walked in. "Kakarot, come with me." He left with Kakarot closely following him he never turned his face towards Kakarot, but continued walking. He went back to his room and opened the door. "Guard you have the rest of the day off." The guard saluted his king and left.

"Vegeta-sama while is your hair pink?" asked Kakarot. Vegeta-sama turned his face to Kakarot and Kakarot looked like he was about to choke. 

"I did it." Said a voice from the bed. 

"Hey, um, Meredith, um what are you doing in Vegeta-sama's bed?" asked Kakarot.

Um, did you get a look at Vegeta-sama's head?"

"It sort of hard to miss." Said Kakarot. He received a glare from Vegeta-sama.

"Your stupid baka of a woman decided to pull a prank on me!" snapped Vegeta-sama, "So I decided to dump her in the public garden's fountain, causing her to nearly freeze to death. I had to bring her back in and put her in a hot bath! She brought it all on herself! I am going now and fix this PROBLEM she caused." With that Vegeta-sama left the room pink hair and all. Kakarot walked up beside the bed and looked at her.

"Wow!" said Kakarot scratching his head, "You did all of that? Vegeta-sama must be really mad."

"Kakarot," said Meredith tears coming down her face, please forgive me of what I have done." She grabbed his waist and cried.

"What? What? Did you do?" said Kakarot suspiciously 'No, no she didn't do that did she?' he thought.

"I'm sorry, he made me so mad yesterday." She said, "I couldn't help myself. So now you will surely be punished. I put an itching powder in his clothes, turned his hair pink, and his face blue. I truly embarrassed him, now he will punish you." Meredith sobbed harded. Kakarot sat down on the bed and held her close.

"Don't worry," he said, "What's the worse he can do? Cut back my rations? What am I saying? If he does that well you will have to sneak food out for me. You don't eat much and…"

"Kakarot!, she shouted, "You baka! All you think about is your belly!"

"But I can't help it, I like food!" whined Kakarot. He grinned when he saw that she had stopped sobbing. "But I do like you to."

"What?" gasped Meredith.

"Merey, I love you. You are more important to me than food." Said Kakarot as leaned close to her face. "Merey…" he kissed her and they held each other close they didn't even here the door open and close.

"Well, well, well." Said the voice, "My theory is correct, if you leave Kakarot alone with Meredith for three minutes, when you come back they will be kissing."

"Vegeta-sama!" gasped Meredith.

"Yes, Meredith, and now it is time for your punishment, Kakarot." Said Vegeta-sama whose hair and face was now it's orginal color , "You are sentenced to…"

A knock came at the door. "ENTER!" a soldier walked in the room in battle gear.

"Sire, we have a problem," said the soldier, "The Swordsman has taken hostages, thirty women and children."

"Sixty hostages!" shouted Meredith.

"Yes," said the soldier, "he has a message for you sir." He soldier gave the message to Vegeta-sama, saluted and left. Vegeta-sama looked at the same board before pressing the red button on it. The Swordsman appeared on it.

"Well, well, well, Vegeta-sama. How are you today? I am doing extremely, well. So my are guest, for now. If you don't want any harm to befall these people, Lady Tranquility, come to the public fountain, alone, tonight. Tah-Tah Vegeta-sama." The image disappeared.

"Shitmatta!" shouted Vegeta-sama and slammed his fist into a table in his room. The table broke apart. "Kakarot, go get, Lady Tranquility and my son." Kakarot left the room and ran down the hall to where Lady Tranquility and Prince Vegeta were still eating breakfast and talking like best friends.

"I don't know, Veg-kun (Oh, now we are up to calling Prince Vegeta, Veg-kun.)." said Lady Tranquility, "That color was sort of becoming to him. Kakarot? What are you doing here?"

"Vegeta-sama has ordered me to bring you two to him." Said Kakarot. "Come on!" He ran back down the hallway to Vegeta-sama's room. Meredith now had on a night robe of Vegeta-sama's and they seemed to be arguing.

"Vegeta-sama," yelled Meredith, "I can't let those people die! I don't care what you say."

"Woman, you will obey me!" yelled Vegeta-sama back.

"I don't care what you say!" snapped Meredith and she ran down the hall.

Meredith ran down the hall and to her room. She put on a red satin dress that had little silver flowers embroidered. It went at the way to the floor and had long sleeves. She brushed her hair then braided it with silver ribbons, she then looped it around her head. She put on a pair of slippers and placed ruby jewel that stuck to the skin on her forehead. She looked like a true noble woman. She ran down to the main hall and out into the garden. She went into the heart of the garden, where she met Kakarot and had her first kiss. There was the Swordsman waiting for her.

"Right on time." He said standing up. "Tranquility take my hand and we shall go." Meredith took his hand and they began to float.

"MEREDITH!" shouted the voice that Meredith recognized as her loves', "Come back!" 

"What! You are Meredith? Where is Lady Tranquility?" said the Swordsman.

"He is trying to trick you. Don't trust him." Said Meredith. 'Please forgive me, Kakarot.'

"Stupid, saiyin-jin." Said the Swordsman with that him and Meredith disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"MEREDITH!" shouted Vegeta-sama. He couldn't believe what she had just done. Yet, he understood. "She has given us time to strike the Swordsman. Lady Tranquility, we need to advance our strategy now!"

"Yes, Vegeta-sama." She said. 'Meredith, be careful. I don't want to lose my best friend in the universe.'

On a spaceship, far out in space. "So Tranquility, what do you think of my ship?"

"Stop trying to talk to me!" Meredith snapped at him. The Swordsman walked over and grabbed her arms. 'She is small, I could kill her easily.' 

"Listen, Tranquility." He said close to her face. "You will obey me or else I will kill you. That would be a terrible waste, but I have a temper and if you push it to far you are going to regret it." He smiled at the look of fear on her face. Then he grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. She struggled against him, trying to free herself from his embrace. He released her from the kiss. She was crying there was tears on her face. He smirked and picked her up and carried her down the hall.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted at him. 

"Be quiet, woman!" snapped Swordsman. He carried her into a dark room. "Lights!" suddenly a beautiful room was in front of Meredith. "This is your room." He said and placed her on the bed. My room is next to yours. Don't try to do something stupid or else you will regret it." He left and locked the door. Meredith went to the window. 

"At least I can see space." She said. "Kakarot, please be careful and stay safe." She continued to look out the window at Vegeta-sei. "It is a beautiful planet even from space." She saw the clouds and seas and lands. "I would love to live there the rest of my life, even if the gravity is a little strong." She remembered the first day she stepped foot on Vegeta-sei. She had nearly fallen under the extreme gravity of the planet, so did her sister. She smiled at the memory and stared out at the planet below. "Oh, Kakarot."

"She was so stupid!" shouted Prince Vegeta. Though he wouldn't say it for the life force of him, he really like Meredith and her picnics. She was sort of like the creature called a bird he had seen on another planet. She made lots of noise, but fun to watch and hear.

"Son, control yourself!" said Vegeta-sama, "Lady Tranquility, the hostages have arrived back, well actually, they were being held in a cave near here."

"Yes, we may have a slight problem, Vegeta-sama," said Lady Tranquility. "My sister is now in the way of our plans, we don't know where that ship went, and…"

"WRONG!" shouted Vegeta-sama, "We do to know where the ship went. It's heading to a planet that the Swordsman captured it would take a day to reach on hyper-speed."

  
"Vegeta-sama," said Kakarot, "Will it endanger Meredith?"

"Only if she foolishly decides to play hero." Said Vegeta-sama. "Lady Tranquility, please explain." Lady Tranquility stood up and started talking.

"That is brilliant!" said Prince Vegeta. Lady Tranquility began to blush. "When does this plan go into action?"

"Now." 

Back on the Spaceship.

You know that your ship is EXTREMELY slow!" said Meredith. "Our ships and Vegeta-sama's could have reached the outer universe by now!"

"Just keep it up, Lady Tranquility." Said Swordsman. She has been talking her face off for two hours. 'Your ship is too slow… Your hair has split-ends…The air is too stale…Kami! There was no pleasing this shrew! "You are pushing my patience to the limit." I should have left her in her room! I wouldn't have to deal with this right now. I have such a bad headache. If I here anything else about my wardrobe I'll…

"Your clothes look like something the Rupids (look like pig/dog crossover, really smelly) dragged in!"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Swordsman roared. He went over to Meredith and slung her onto her back. She began to kick and punch him. He smacked her butt for it. She screamed in pain.

"You…You…You…" she sputtered.

"SHUT-UP!" He carried her down the hall and threw her in her room. He turned around and walked out locking the doors. Meredith sat on the floor and cried. Her butt hurt so much that she layed down on her stomach.
    
    'Note to self' she thought 'Never kick and punch Swordsman, while he is carrying you. He gots a hard hand.' She slowly stood up and went to the window. There was something out there.

"Vegeta-sama, we are nearing Swordsman's Ship." Said the Commander of Vegeta-sei's Royal Space Fleet or the VRSF for short. "We should reach it in five minutes."

"Very good, Commander." Said Vegeta-sama. Beside him stood Kakarot, Lady Tranquility, and his son. They were all ready to destroy Swordsman. Vegeta-sama stood up off of his throne, he wanted down to the bridge and looked out the enormous window at the Swordsman's his. "His technology is vastly behind ours. What a barbarian! Let's go put it out of it's misery." His son smirked and Lady Tranquility stared on. 

Meanwhile on Swordman's Space Ship.

"He isn't far behind us! He will kill us all!" shouted a small man besides the Swordsman. The Swordsman pulled out his sword and killed the man.

"If anyone else doubts my ability, please speak now." He said. "I will send him on a short trip to meet his maker."

"You are stupid!" shouted Meredith, "Your ship is too slow and your technology is way too far behind. Vegeta-sama is going to kill you, Swordsman-baka!" The Swordsman walked over to Meredith and slapped her across the face. She fell to the floor. Blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Next time, Lady Tranquility." He said, "I will kill you." He turn away and walked up the rusty steps to the bridge were a small window to space was. Meredith picked herself off the floor and went back to her room. She knew the way by now. Kami only knows how many times he ordered a guard to or he carried her to that room. She laid down on the bed and looked out the port hole. 

"Hurry up, Kakarot." She said. "Come and kill him." Tears were on her cheeks. She laid there for a minute and cried her heart out. She then got up to look at her face. A large bluish bruise was forming on her face. It was the shape of a hand. She reached up to touch it and found it was swollen and tender. She took a little water from the pitcher and drank some. She swished it around her mouth and then spit it out in the basin. It was red with blood. Her door then opened.

"Lady Tranquility come here now!" shouted the Swordsman. She walked over to him. He looked at her face. "Stupid woman! You look ugly and hideous. They won't even recognize you." He grabbed her wrist and to her to the bridge. "You will stay with me when Vegeta-sama attacks." He said. Meredith just looked on into space. He smirked and watched the ship fastly approaching his. The ship suddenly jerked. "So they are attaching on to the ship." He squeezed her wrist tighter. "Perfect."

"Men are you ready to go?" asked Vegeta-sama. There was about 100 men there, trained to kill. "Let's go." Vegeta-sama went into the tunnel of light that led to Swordsman's ship after 10 groups of men went in. He was followed closely by his son, Lady Tranquility, and Kakarot. They were going to go find Meredith and Swordsman. Once they all reached the ship they went in. His men had already started killing. The evidence was all over the floor. They went down the hallway and kept walking. 

"I thought that this ship was bad on the outside." Said Lady Tranquility walking down the hall. "What barbarian conditions. They continued to walk down the hall. Looking for Meredith and the Swordsman. They opened several doors but didn't find what they were looking for. Finally the reached the bridge. They looked at the screens there and saw Meredith sleepy on a bed. They couldn't really see her that well, but they could still see her. Vegeta-sama looked on the screen to see what room it was and where it was.

"She is in Sector RC13/D. not really far from here. Follow me." He led them down another sector. He found the room and opened it. The only light in the room was from the port hole. 

"LIGHTS!" shouted a voice. The room lit up.

"Meredith!" shouted Kakarot as he ran towards her voice. He hit the side of the bed and fell on the floor." 

"Well, Vegeta-sama, I do believe all of your soldiers are not very graceful." Said a voice. The Swordsman stepped out from behind a screen.

"Swordsman." Growled Vegeta-sama. He took off his cape and smirked at the Swordsman as he just stood there. Vegeta-sama walked over to the Swordsman and punched his face. Swordsman fell to the ground in a heap. His lip was bleeding. The Swordsman began to get up when Vegeta-sama kicked him in the face. The Swordsman screamed and fell back down on the floor. Blood and broken pieces of teeth were coming from his mouth. Vegeta-sama kicked him in the ribs hard. Even from across the room you could hear ribs break from the blow. The Swordsman was wheezing. "I am going to kill you for hurting my people and threatening me. No one threatens Vegeta-sama!" he shouted and kicked the Swordsman in the stomach.

"NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!" shrieked Swordsman. Vegeta-sama smirked and kicked Swordman in the face. His neck was twisted in a position that was fatal. Vegeta-sama walked towards the door followed by the rest of the group.

"You haven't killed me yet." Said a weak voice. The Swordsman was standing with a space shooter (gun that doesn't kill you immediately, but makes you die a painful death. Some sort of venom/poison that doesn't have a cure.) "I will kill you now Vegeta-sama!" he said pointing the shooter at Vegeta-sama. "Or better, yet." He turned the shooter to Meredith and shot the shooter. 

"NOOOO!" shouted Kakarot. He ran to Meredith as she fell to the ground. It had hit her. 

"Kakarot…" she said and fainted. Kakarot got up and walked over to the Swordman. 

"I am going to kill you slowly and painfully." He said as he picked up Swordsman by the collar of his clothes. Kakarot put both hands around his neck and started to squeeze it harder and harder. The Swordsman's face turned from red, to purple, and then Kakarot let go. He kept kicking the Swordsman in the side and stomach. The Swordsman screamed and moaned in misery of the pain being afflicted on him. Kakarot laughed at him and stepped his foot down in a place where let's just say the sun doesn't shine much. Kakarot just guaranteed that the Swordsman wouldn't have kids. The Swordsman shrieked in agony. Kakarot picked him head and twisted it until it broke. The Swordsman was now dead. Kakarot stood there breathing heavily. He had blood all over him from what he had just done. He kicked the body hard and it flew a few feet before landing with a thud. He didn't care, though. He walked over to Meredith and picked her up. She was still unconscious. He walked out the door. Vegeta-sama followed with Lady Tranquility and his son. They went to the tunnel of light and went back to the ship. They reached the insides shortly afterwards.

"Is everyone on the ship?" Vegeta-sama asked the commander. 

"Yes." He said.

"Let's go then!" he commanded. "Kakarot, come with me." Kakarot still holding Meredith followed Vegeta-sama. They went to the royal corriders. "Put Meredith on the bed and come with me." He did as he was told and followed the king into a small room on the side. "Kakarot, do you know what she was shot with?" 

"Yes." Said Kakarot grimly. "I should have known. Shimatte! It is all my fault now she will die."

"Do you want her to suffer?" asked Vegeta-sama.

"No." said Kakarot.

"Kakarot, this may hurt, but you are going to have to kill her."
    
    "Kakarot, I know this may hurt but you have to kill her." Said Vegeta-sama. Kakarot walked numbly. It was like someone asking him to kill himself. How could you kill yourself? They had landed an hour ago back on at the palace on Vegeta-sei. He had carried Meredith back up to her room and went to Vegeta-sama's room and entered after knocking.

"I won't do it." Said Kakarot.

"She will then suffer a very painful death. Do you want that for her?" snapped Vegeta-sama.

"How can I kill someone who means so much to me!" Yelled Kakarot. "It would be like killing myself."

"Well, if you don't I will." Said Vegeta-sama and started to get up. He walked by to the bedroom.

"Hello Vegeta-sama." Said Meredith who was now awake. (The space shooters allow you to live and then die painfully they eat away at your immune. Sort of like AIDS, except that it not only destroys your immune system in provokes disease, a deadly disease called Yusimalic, it is a very painful way to die. It poison came from the planet Yusima, where it has killed many. It is a common assassination device in the known galaxy. Many leaders and uprising rebels had died from it. There isn't an antidote to it. For some reason it only eats away the antidotes and if taken from the body to study it is destroyed immediately. So it is next to impossible to study and research. Does that help?) "I haven't slept like that for a while. Hello Kakarot!" said Meredith with a smile on her face. She didn't remember being shot. "You know I think we should go on a picnic, okay?"

"Yes that would be a wonderful idea." Said Vegeta-sama smilingly. The smile did reach his eyes.

"Okay when do we leave?" asked Meredith.

"Well how 'bout just you and Kakarot go?" said Vegeta-sama. "I will send in your sister in here in a few minutes. Kakarot, come and get the basket ready!" he and Kakarot left. Vegeta-sama walked down the hall and to Lady Tranquility's room. He knocked and went in. Prince Vegeta was with Lady Tranquility and he was trying to comfort her. She was crying. "Lady Tranquility, you will now say good-bye to your sister. Kakarot is taking her on a picnic. You will say your good-byes and don't mention the space shooter to her. Son, go with her!" The two people left. Lady Tranquility crying harder.

Kakarot was back with the basket by now. "Kakarot, here is a special poison. You must slip it into her drink. She will feel no pain and the poison is quick." He handed him the small vial. "Think about her. She will die painfully. Do you really want that for her? I am going to say good-bye to her. I think that you two need time alone." He left Kakarot. Kakarot pulled out a canter that was a distinguished color of blue. He put in the poison and shook it up. He placed it back in the basket and walked down the hall to Meredith's room. Lady Tranquility walked out with Prince Vegeta. 

She was crying and Prince Vegeta was trying to get her to stop. Prince Vegeta nodded at him and he stood by the door waiting for Vegeta-sama to come out. About half of an hour later he came out. He had tears in his eyes. This was something Kakarot wasn't excepting from his king. He nodded to his king and walked into the room. Meredith smiled at him.

"What is wrong with everyone." She asked. "They are all crying and saying the funniest things."

"They were worried and afraid they will lose the chance to say they love you and you will get kidnapped again or something." Kakarot sort of lied. "Ready to go?" he asked. Meredith began to get up. "No, I will carry you." He slid the basket around and picked her up. He walked to balcony and began to fly. Meredith squealed in joy. She loved to fly. He knew that. He kept flying past the meadow. Past the mountains. He was going to make this trip special for her. He kept flying. He twisted her around so that he had an arm around her waist and she could feel like she was flying. He went faster and faster until her found his secret spot. He slowly landed. Meredith looked around in wonder.

"Wow!" she said. "It is so beautiful and look a waterfall!" It was like heaven here. There was a beautiful waterfall with a small lagoon. There was a bank and beautiful trees. It was the prettiest place in the universe. "It is wonderful." She smiled at him. 

"I will set up the picnic and you can wash your face." He smiled at her. He pulled out the drinks and put plates and everything. Meredith came back and sat down on the soft blanket. 

"Wow!" she said. "You have the food already." She began to eat her food. She then rose her drink to her lips. "It is so sweet!" she said and drunk it all. 'I have half on an hour with her.' He thought. He didn't eat but watched her eat. Once she was done (which was about five minutes later) "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked. "You aren't sick are you?"

"Meredith, I love you. You are my soul, my heart, my body." He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was dark out on Vegeta-sei. The stars shone brightly on the couple as they held each other in their arm.s.

"Kakarot, I am so tired. I love you. Goodnight, my love." She went into a sleep she would never wake-up. He held her in his arms even after her last breath. He cried. The heavens began to cry with him. He held her close and cried into her breast. The tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't let go of her. He didn't want to let go. He held her for hours. He wanted to be closer to her. He let her go and stood up.

He began to dig a hole into the ground beside the waterfall. He kept digging with his hands until he had a deep hole. He wrapped the blanket around Meredith and placed her in the hole. Once she was in he put a flower on top of her covered body. He wiped his eyes with a dirty hand before covering up the grave. He went to the waterfall and got several rocks and placed them around the grave. He went into the woods and got flowers. He covered the grave with them. Once he was done his work. He picked up the basket and flew away to the palace. He walked into Vegeta-sama's room without knocking.

"It is done." He said. Vegeta-sama stood up and walked over to Kakarot.

"Kakarot," he said. But Kakarot wasn't listening to him. He pulled the half full vial out out his basket and drunk it. "KAKAROT!" he shouted. Kakarot stood there for a few minutes he fell to the floor. 

"I am going to be with Meredith." He said and closed his eyes.

"Guards go get my medical advisor now!" Vegeta-sama. The medical advisor came. "He drunk the poison you gave me. HELP HIM!"

"I can give him a special drug, but he will lose his memory of the last month." Said the medical advisor.

"DAMMIT!" shouted Vegeta-sama. "What am I going to do I won't know where she was buried at!" Vegeta-sama sighed "Do what you must."

Epilogue 

Lady Tranquility returned home she died a few years later.

Kakarot was sent to planet Earth, never remembering Meredith. He lived his live there and met Chi-Chi. He married her and loved her. They had a son. Kakarot or else now know as Gokuu never remember Meredith. He always felt a piece of him missing, but Chi-Chi and his sons where able to cover the hole, mostly.

Prince Vegeta went to Earth after his planet was blown up. He spent most of his life trying to become stronger than Gokuu.

Meanwhile in an afterworld-like place.

"You don't mind that he married another?" asked Vegeta-sama.

"It is for the best." Smiled Meredith. "No one deserves to live in unhappiness for their lives. It will be better if he never remembers me. I held his heart in his past life. Chi-Chi loves his. I won't interfer."

"Yes, it is for the best." Said Lady Tranquility. The three smiled down and watched. The son, the best friend, and the love of one's life.

"I will love you forever, Kakarot." Thought Meredith. "You will always be the owner of my heart."

THE END


End file.
